Early Summer Rain 20 Love
by Chobits3
Summary: En un fin de semana cierta pelinegra se encuetra fustrada al tener muchas cosas en su cabeza, sentimientos ocultos y sin inspiracion para una nueva cancion... pero todo cambia con un poco de lluvia...


_**Hola gente fanatic s de K On... he vuelto despues de varios meses de ausencia... y con un nuevo fic algo extraño desde mi punto de vista creo yo... ya que mi inspiracion salio de la lluvia que empezaba a caer... xD bueno solo espero que les guste n_n **_

* * *

Era Sábado por la mañana, me había levantado muy temprano y había salido de mi casa a pesar de ser las 8 am , era un fin de semana muy bochornoso… por lo tanto llevaba solo una blusa azul de mangas cortas y un pantalón de mezclilla color negro y par de tenis, la razón por el cual había salido de mi casa temprano… era que, realmente mi cabeza necesitaba despejarse un rato, tantas cosas que pensaba durante la escuela, sentimientos extraños en mi, y obviamente quería escribir una nueva letra para una canción, por lo tanto me había dirigido con paso lento hacia el parque que se encontraba a unas cuadras de mi casa.

Al llegar veía a los niños jugar en los columpios, sube y baja entre otros juegos para ellos… me dirigí hacia un banco vacío que había a un costado de un árbol… me senté en él y tome mi cuaderno que había traído conmigo y empezaba a escribir pero mas ninguna palabra surgía en mi y mucho menos la escribía…

Llevaba mas de cuatro horas sentada en ese banco los niños iban y venían a jugar… y yo aun sin poder escribir algo, dos horas mas tarde seguía sentada en el mismo banco del parque observando como el cielo se empezaba a nublar poco a poco… había perdido ya la noción del tiempo, los niños se habían ido a sus casas, me pare con algo de pereza tras mi arduo fallido de escribir alguna canción y seguía con mi mirada fija en las nubes para poder contemplar ese hermoso cielo gris... (**NOTA: para apreciar mejor la parte que sigue del fic, busquen primero la canción Samidare 20 love n_n y cuando empiece la canción ósea la letra, lean lo de cursiva**)

* * *

_Las gotas de lluvia__comenzaban a caer__, d__e alguna manera,__son una especie muy__bonita. Se parecen__al agua de soda__, __que__puso fin a__bostezar__de la ciudad.__  
__Conté__tres gotas,__voy a atrapar a las más grandes__en la frente__, __la lluvia__empieza una conversación__conmigo._

_Estoy muy segura de que__la caída del__quinto__significa__un pajarito__ con diadema. __Así es,__la séptima caída__significa__colgante de__una línea de energía__y__de la cadena.__Ocho__gotas__sobre__mis pestañas__. __La caída del__noveno__es un baile__de flores.__Tal vez me__he enamorado__. __Con__la caída de__diez,__yo todavía no__lo sé… __Veinte__, el amor, t__odavía es__débil.__Este sueño__es un cuadro__de acuarela__, __pero__el lápiz__que dibuja__el arco iris__es__dentro de mi corazón__._

* * *

Aún en el parque, toda mojada y feliz porque la lluvia era música para mis oídos sin duda alguna estaba llorando de la felicidad que sentía… ya tenia parte de la canción perfecta.

* * *

_No dejes que tus__lágrimas__caigan__, nadie tiene __un paraguas… suavemente,__la lluvia__arrastra__las huellas__de un segundo__atrás.__  
__Dentro de muy poco__, habrá __dieciocho__gotas, los puntos__parecen__joyas…__Tal vez voy a__saber si__el amor__se enciende cuando__hay veinte__.  
_

_Con__un flash__,__ quiero dar__a__la luz__de__este sueño,__por lo tanto__las manos__que separan__las nubes de lluvia__Salían de__mis bolsillos__._

* * *

Es totalmente fabuloso poder cantar bajo la lluvia… improvisando con lo que sentía y con lo que veía… sabia que podía pescar un resfriado pero eso no importaba…

* * *

_Veinte__, el amor.__Todavía es__débil.__Este sueño__es un cuadro__de acuarela__, __Pero__el lápiz__que dibuja__el arco iris__Es__dentro de mi corazón__. __Con__un flash__,__ quiero dar__a__la luz__de__este sueño,__por lo tanto__las manos__que separan__las nubes de lluvia__Salían de__mis bolsillos__._

* * *

Jamás me había sentido tan feliz… la lluvia había parado, mi mirada aun seguía perdida en el cielo, se podía observar algunos rayos de sol que querían sobresalir de esas nubes grises… sin duda alguna hoy fue mi mejor día… Salí del parque antes de que volviera a llover me dirigía hacia mi casa… al llegar mi madre me regaño al verme toda empapada por la lluvia, me dirigí hacia mi cuarto y tome algo de ropa limpia me di un baño con agua caliente para no coger un resfriado, el resto de mi fin de semana fue totalmente aburrido.

El lunes por la mañana le había mostrado a las chicas la nueva letra de la canción, Yui y Azusa estaban maravilladas con la canción, Mugi me observaba de una manera intimidante, mientras que yo dirigía mi mirada hacia Ritsu, que se empezaba a rascar la espalda por lo cursi que estaba la letra según ella… no cabe duda que sentía algo mas por ella, me es inevitable sonrojarme al verla actuar así… Y eso lo podía notar nuestra queridísima tecladista… espero ser algún día lo suficientemente valiente para poderle decir a Ritsu lo que siento por ella.

* * *

_**espero que les haya gustado, espero sus Reviews...! :D nos estamos leyendo :P**_


End file.
